Nation Roleplay Wiki
Welcome!!! Hi, and welcome to the Nation Roleplaying Wiki. At the moment, this wiki is under construction, so please excuse our appearance and any limited functionality you might encounter. It's currently our goal here to take the Nation Roleplaying experience that is usually limited to forums and other more traditional formats, and successfully bring it to the wikia platform. While this will certainly involve the conversion of more typical elements of forum-based nation roleplaying, we're also interested in introducing more casual and character oriented features, which will undoubtedly make the experience here not only unique, but easier to adapt to. Please feel welcome to ask questions and involve yourself in the project! What is Nation Roleplaying? Nation Roleplaying is one of the more obscure forms of roleplay, primarily because it has very little history outside of the electronic world. Unlike character oriented roleplay, which has a rich history in D&D and LARPing, Nation Roleplay can be difficult to conduct on the paper medium. Thus, Nation Roleplaying is perhaps more closely related to certain boardgames like Settlers of Catan and Risk, neither of which are normally associated with roleplaying at all. On top of this, Nation Roleplaying is often perceived to be too difficult, serious, or boring for the average roleplayer, and because of the mature user-base typically involved, this can sometimes be true. However, Nation Roleplaying is very easily broken down into a more fun and active experience, which is part of what we aim to do here. Nation Roleplaying essentially involves the user taking on the role of a nation's governing body, often a king, but sometimes a democratically elected senate, or any other form of regime imaginable. The user creates their own nation within some guidelines established by the wiki itself, and goes to work involving themselves in an interactive world established by other users like them. With the ability to raise armies, conduct research, and manage your own resources, significant power rests in your hands; but at a cost. With great power comes great responsibility, and Nation Roleplaying is inherently, if not constantly, competitive, meaning that the power you wield can be chipped away or lost all together. Every action has consequences, from the money you spend on research, to the treaty you negotiate with your neighbor, and each decision could lead you to riches or ruin. This said, the experience we're building here is designed to appeal to everyone, with different roles to play for each user, whether you'd rather take risks or none at all. What can I do to help? At the moment this wiki is very much in the conceptual phase, with the administration team mainly taking notes, making decisions, and laying our a plan for our future. That said, feel free to consult the Nation RP Brainstorming page, our To Do List, or contact an administrator if you'd like to join in! Announcements WIP Admin Team WIP Featured Nation WIP Chat WIP Policies WIP Events & Activities WIP Affiliates WIP __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NationRP Category:Browse